


Several mistakes and impulse decisions later...

by ayakocho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, This is super self-indulgent, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, and team voltron does not disappear for 3 years, palakids meet the paladins, where lotor isn't evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: "Varrick officially hated Allonso. No, hate was too strong a word. “Strongly disliked” was more suitable. Because no matter how many terrible pranks Allonso had roped him into helping with, he could never hate the other boy. But this time was really too much and his dislike for him was one step from slipping into hate.He really should’ve just stayed in bed."---Several mistakes and impulse decisions were made and now the children of the paladin of Voltron are stuck on the other side of a space-time rift. And the only ones who can help them are the inhabitants of the giant castleship who they are more than familiar with.





	Several mistakes and impulse decisions later...

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a super self-indulgent fic haha
> 
> Palakids:   
> \- Allonso (20)  
> \- Azayelle (19)  
> \- Fetuilelagi (18)  
> \- Varrick (18)  
> \- Vanna (18)  
> \- Lauveri (16)

Varrick officially hated Allonso. No, hate was too strong a word. “Strongly disliked” was more suitable. Because no matter how many terrible pranks Allonso had roped him into helping with, he could never hate the other boy. But this time was really too much and his dislike for him was one step from slipping into hate.

He really should’ve just stayed in bed.

But no, instead he had allowed Allonso to rile his sister up and challenge her to a flying competition with their lions. And Varrick of course followed along, he was rarely apart from his sister, even after so many years he was still scared to be separated from her. 

He had tried to tell Allonso it was a bad idea, that they should inform their parents first. Anything could go wrong while flying, especially flying a lion of Voltron. They were all still in training after all and the lions were… fickle beings. But Allonso had dismissed his concerns, as he did every other time Varrick tried to warn him against doing something that would no doubt get them in trouble, and before he knew it, three lions were racing through space. 

Their passengers cheered them on as they tried to see who could fly to the next system fastest. As expected, the red lion was in the lead, and his sister was grinning wildly as she maneuvered through an asteroid belt. The black lion was not far behind, piloted by a determined Allonso. And lastly, there was him and the blue lion, reluctantly following behind them.

“C’mon Varri! What are you doing all the way back there! At least try,” Fetuilelagi had said from the red lion. 

“Brother, I expected better from you,” Lauveri had said, followed by a dramatic sigh. Varrick was sure he had heard Allonso growl.

“I still think this is a bad idea…”

“Pssh… Don’t worry Varri Berry, we do this kinda stuff all the time!” 

“Fefe…”

“Fefe stop bothering Varrick and let me concentrate so I can win. Like I always do.”

Varrick sighed. His sister was hard to stop when she was focused on something. Plus he was outnumbered.

They had eventually reached the next system and being the competitive little shits they were, Allonso and his sister decided to race again, back to Earth this time. 

They took the same path and once again the red lion was in the lead. Everything was normal. Fetuilelagi was excitedly cheering everyone on, Lauveri was teasing her brother, Allonso was trying to ignore his sister and focus on beating Vanna at something for once, and Azeyelle and Varrick were sitting in silence as they trailed behind the other two lions.

And of course that was where everything went to shit, and landed them in their current situation.

A space storm was travelling towards them and none of them noticed till it was too late. The storm sent them hurtling through space, and none of them knew where they were when they finally regained control of their lions. All they could see around them had been the darkness of space and the light of a million stars. No planets or moons in sight.

Varrick had started panicking immediately, and it took his sister several minutes to calm him down. Azayelle had unhelpfully announced that even they had no idea where they were, but had at least provided them the coordinates of Earth so their lions could plot a course back. 

They hadn’t even travelled much before something else happened. 

A white portal-like thing appeared near them.

“Maybe it’s a shortcut,” Allonso had suggested, which had caused Lauveri to sigh.

“Brother, that’s a space-time rift. Mother told us about this before.”

“Well, it may be a space-time rift to the future where we are closer to Earth!”

“It doesn’t work that way… Just avoid it and continue flying.”

“Fine…”

They had all avoided it as Lauveri suggested, but that had apparently been the wrong choice because the rift had closed right as they flew past and reopened right in front of them.

“What the fuck!”

“Language!”

“Brace for impact!”

And that was how they ended up in their current situation, on the other side of a space-time rift that had closed behind them, still floating in the void of space but with one noticeable difference.

A giant white ship.

“What is that…?” Fetuilelagi asked in awe.

“Should… Should we try contacting them?” Allonso asked.

“Maybe. But we don’t know if they’re friendly or-”

“They look friendly.”

“Fefe, appearances are not the best basis for friendliness. Remember the-”

“Hey. Hey. Lala don’t get sidetracked. Do we contact them or not.”

“Well…”

Allonso, Lauveri and Fetuilelagi continued to discuss if they should hail the ship. Meanwhile, Varrick was more than a little scared. He never liked unknown situations, and Azayelle was only doing slightly better since they weren’t alone in this situation.

Where were they? Was this ship an enemy or an ally? How far were they from Earth? Would his parents come searching for them? How long would they be stuck here?

He was aware of how quickly he was breathing but all he could see was the giant white ship and how small they were compared to it.

It could easily destroy us.

Suddenly, his vision of the ship was blocked and Azayelle was standing in front of him.

“Varrick I am going to touch you,” they informed him and slowly placed their hands on his arms. He allowed them to pull him into a hug and they rubbed circles into his back.

“Match my breath.”

Varrick focused on Azayelle’s breathing. 

In. Out. In. Out.

He felt himself calming down after awhile. He didn’t know how long he had spent panicking, but in that time the others had become silent.

“I muted the comms,” Azayelle said, “Your sister was very worried but I assured her I could help you. Do you want me to turn them back on now?”

Varrick nodded.

Azayelle shifted a little to press something on the dashboard and suddenly noise filled the cockpit again.

“Varrick?! Are you okay?” came his sister’s worried voice.

“I am fine. Azayelle helped me,” he assured her.

“That’s good,” she replied.

“Thank god!” Fetuilelagi exclaimed.

“I’m glad you’re alright Varrick,” Allonso said.

“So am I,” Lauveri added, “But sorry to cut this moment short, we are receiving a message from the ship.”

“I’m opening it,” Allonso announced.

Varrick gulped and held onto Azayelle a little tighter.

The message soon came through and they all gasped at the familiar voice and title.

“I am Princess Allura of Altea. Please state your names and your intentions. If not we would not hesitate to fire.”

“We…” Allonso was clearly shocked and only continued speaking several moments later. “We’re… I am Prince Allonso of Altea and the new Galran empire. We are the paladins of Voltron.”

A moment of silence passed before the other side spoke again.

“Come onboard. I think this matter is better discussed face-to-face.”

The line cut off after that and they all received instructions of where to dock their lions. With no other choice, they all agreed to board the ship but remain cautious. 

The instructions lead them to a large, empty hangar and they quickly landed their lions and grouped up. 

Vanna had immediately rushed to Varrick’s side and he detached from Azayelle to bury his head in her neck.

Soon, the whoosh of a door opening was heard and Varrick reluctantly separated from his sister, though he still held onto her hand.

Although he had already expected to see them, based on the message they received, it was still a shock to actually see them.

His parents. His aunts and uncles.

His family.

But much younger.

He hear Allonso behind him gasp .

“Holy fuck.”

“Language,” two voices echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end haha.
> 
> Like I said at the beginning, this is super self-indulgent so I apologise if it's weird or whatever haha. It's just me wanting to write a kid fic with shklance but with time travel because why not hahahahahaha :')
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on [Tumblr](http://trashqueen-cho.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/trashqueen_cho)


End file.
